


bitch better have my money

by Paranoidhes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom Louis, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sub Harry, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 02:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10207661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoidhes/pseuds/Paranoidhes
Summary: "So what's a pretty boy like you doing alone on a Friday night at this lovely club?" Louis asks, wanting to change the subject. Okay Harry, flirt back."I could ask you the same question," he said. Smooth, Harry. Very smooth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ***WARNING***
> 
> The beginning of this has some hints of abusive relationships. If you are easily triggered by things like that, I would suggest not reading the beginning of this, or not reading this at all.
> 
> Other than that, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> ((btw this is my first time posting something that's strictly smut so don't hate me if it sucks))

"I'm gonna wreck you, Harry," his voice was scratchy and rough and stank of alcohol. His mouth was so close to Harry's lips, he almost coughed from the burning sensation on his breath. Harry opened his mouth to speak only to have a hand collide with his cheek, the pain shooting throughout Harry's body. "Don't speak, cockslut," he demanded. Harry closed his mouth and swallowed the lump in his throat. 

The satisfaction of getting fucked was worth it. Jimmy was attractive, tall, muscular, tan, and everything else a gay man would want. Except for all the hitting. 

He grabbed Harry by the wrist and pulled him up from the edge of the couch so he was standing. "I got something for you," he said, taking out a pale pink box. Harry grew soft and completely forgot about getting hit to just get excited about the gift. 

Jimmy opened it to reveal a light pink collar with silver charms that said 'BITCH'. On the back of it was a lock, the key resting right next to it neatly. Harry loved it. So much. Harry went to reach out his hand to touch it but Jimmy slapped his hand away. "Don't touch, let me put it on."

Harry just nodded and stood still while Jimmy went behind him put the collar around Harry's neck. Harry heard a click sound, meaning the lock was shut and that somehow turned Harry on. It seemed as though he was officially his. Officially belonged to Jimmy. 

Harry bit on his bottom lip just so that the sounds in the back of his throat wouldn't slip out by accident and upset Jimmy. He walked back to being in front of Harry and he watched Jimmy put the little key to the lock in his pocket. "Bed," Jimmy demanded with hungry eyes that he always has. Harry responded by simply obeying him and going straight to Jimmy's bed in the other room. "Undress," he demanded again and Harry began to unbutton his floral top. "Faster," Jimmy said impatiently as he took one stride over to Harry and ripped his shirt open for him, causing buttons of one of Harry's favorite shirts to go flying around the room. They scattered all over the floor and Harry watched, mouth agape in horror. 

It would be wrong of him to expect an apologetic look in Jimmy's eyes, so he tries not to expect it, and when he looks back up at Jimmy, his face is angry. "Look what you-" He was cut off by three loud knocks at the front door. 

"POLICE! OPEN UP!" and Harry heard Jimmy curse under his breath.

"Stay here, don't move," Jimmy demanded and he ran out the room and shut the door behind him, almost shielding Harry from what was about to happen. His stern voice rang in Harry's ears. Who knew that would be the last demand he would ever tell Harry. 

The minutes felt like seconds as the policemen were yelling, searching the rooms, and finding drugs. Harry heard arrest Jimmy for drug possession and rush him out the door. 

And then it was silent. 

Harry sat down on the bed and wanted to cry because his boyfriend had just been arrested, but he didn't? He was almost happy? Relieved? He felt this heavy weight on his chest had lifted and he just felt...free. He even smiled a little.

He quickly got up from the bed again and rushed to the closet to pick out a new shirt. He decided on a blue button up with little white polka dots all over it. He only buttoned a few buttons so some of his tattoos were exposed. He put his brown boots back on and looked at himself in the mirror and-

Fuck. The collar. 

The shiny silver letters screamed at Harry, making him sweat, almost seeming nervous. What should he do with it? If Jimmy found out he had taken it off...

So he'll leave it on. Big deal. He kinda likes it anyway. 

***

He decided to go to the local gay bar, Faultline, which he hasn't been since he met Jimmy there 6 months ago. Jimmy wouldn't allow it. It'll feel good to go back, see some people. 

Harry was a regular at Faultline. All the bartenders knew him. Hell, after one night of him getting wasted and getting up by the polls and dancing with one of the strippers, he was even offered a job there as a dancer, but kindly declined for whatever reason. 

It'll definitely be nice to go back. Harry couldn't hold his excitement as he took a cab over. 

The usual bartender, Zayn, smiled brightly at Harry as soon as he saw his face. "Harry!" His voice as recognizable as ever over the loud body-pulsing music. Harry smiled back as he greeted Zayn with a smile. "Haven't seen you in forever! Where've you been?" He asked.

"Around," he answered, not really wanting to go into detail about Jimmy. Zayn made Harry's usual, a whisky sour. He was so excited he could hardly tame himself. 

Zayn finally notices the bling on Harry's neck. "Bitch?" He asks, and at first Harry's confused but when Zayn points a finger to his neck, Harry immediately catches on. 

"Oh! This thing? Kinda just a, um-"

"Another fun kink of yours?" Zayn guesses. 

"Yeah, yeah, you know how I am," Harry covers, laughing to himself a bit and yeah, that could work. Zayn hands Harry his drink and he thanks him. 

After turning around and admiring the beautiful people on the dance floor, Harry decides that tonight should be a night where he just sits back and watches the people, rather than grinding on every person he comes into contact with. The multicolored lights were flashing and the bass of the music made Harry's heart pound to the beat. He sees some great looking people that he wouldn't mind letting destroy him, and some he just wanted to make out with in the bathroom. He makes eye contact with someone and he just sips his drink. The guy winks and him and Harry blushes. 

"Rum and coke please," Harry hears someone order next to him. The voice is high pitched, which shouldn't have alarmed Harry, but it did and he turned to look at who the voice was coming from and wow. If Harry had ever seen a side profile quite like this one, he wouldn't be this amazed. 

His jawline was sharp as all hell, skin remarkably tan, and Harry could tell even in this light. His hair was dark and, holy shit, even his EAR was attractive. 

"Coming right up," Zayn answered but Harry was paying no attention. Instead he watched this beauty turn his head towards him and chuckle to himself. 

"Take a picture, it lasts longer," he said, smirking. Harry looked at his lips as they moved. They were thin, but the way the words were formed absolutely mesmerized Harry. Harry watched his ice blue eyes glance down at Harry's collar. "Nice collar," he comments. 

"Um, thanks," Harry replied, clearly lovestruck by this man's obvious beauty. His cheekbones are just...so prominent. Harry starts to think off to what they would look like hollowed while he sucked his dick-

"I'm Louis," he introduced, fully facing towards Harry now and Harry almost missed this introduction before quickly snapping out of his trance and saying his name. 

"Oh, I'm Harry," he said. 

"I think," Louis began and leaned in closer to Harry, "I should just call you bitch, since that's what your collar says," he whispered in Harry's ear, warm breath lingering and Harry felt his jeans tighten. Zayn was right, this is definitely a kink of his. 

Zayn gives Louis his drink while Harry is trying to recover from Louis' comment. "I- uh-"

"So what's a pretty boy like you doing alone on a Friday night at this lovely establishment?" Louis asks, wanting to change the subject. Okay Harry, flirt back. 

"I could ask you the same question," he said. Smooth, Harry. Very smooth. 

"Well," Louis began, "I am, for the first time in a while, officially on the market again, and I wanted to celebrate."

Harry's eyes widened. "Me too! Literally just got out of a relationship," Harry said. 

"Then I guess it seems that we were meant to meet tonight, no?" Louis says, smirking and then winking at Harry and Harry would fall off his chair if it meant not embarrassing himself. 

"I guess we were," Harry plays right back and takes a sip of his almost forgotten drink. The burning in his throat is familiar and it brings back all of the memories of being at this club before Jimmy. He's missed it so much. 

After a few beats of silence, Louis speaks up again. "You dance, bitch?" Harry almost chokes on his drink and Louis starts laughing hysterically. 

"Uh, well, I-"

"Come on, pretty boy, dance with me," he says and gets up from his stool. He takes Harry's hand and Harry follows behind him, forgetting about his drink completely. 

They disappear into the crowd and instantly are close enough to each other that not even a piece of paper would fall in between them. Within minutes, Harry was already beginning to sweat and Louis turned Harry around so that his front was pressed against Harry's back. Louis rested his hands on Harry's hips as Harry swayed them to the beat of the song. 

Louis then began biting on the side of Harry's neck, breath warm and making Harry's heart pound faster. Harry reached around and grabbed onto the back of Louis' head. Louis lifted his head up to whisper in Harry's ear. "You like that, bitch?" Harry was beyond hard in his jeans and he just wanted to be wrecked already. 

Harry bit his lip and almost moaned at the sound of Louis' voice. Harry could feel Louis' hard on pressed against his ass and fuck. They needed to get out of there. 

Almost as if Louis read his mind, he whispered in Harry's ear again. "Wanna get out of here?" And Harry couldn't have nodded faster. 

Louis took Harry's hand in his and dragged them out of the bar. Harry didn't even have much to drink, but he was still tripping over his own feet, being the clumsy person he is. He was also very excited at the moment. 

Louis brought the both of them to a black mustang and okay, Harry doesn't mind driving in style. They get in and Louis speeds off, spending the whole ride in silence. However, Louis kept his hand on Harry's thigh the whole time. 

They wind up at a hotel and Louis just waves to the front desk woman and leads them both to the elevator. "You don't have to-?"

"My father owns the place," he explains and okay, he's definitely got money. No problem there. Rich and beautiful is definitely not a problem. 

Top floor, they finally stop and Louis takes Harry to the farthest room down the hall. Harry is amazed by the room and all of its entirety. Everything was huge; the bed, the chairs, the desk, the TV, the glass window- oh my god the view??

Harry walked over to the glass window, which basically took up the entire wall, and stared out in awe, only for Louis to come up behind him and start kissing his neck again. Harry's eyes fluttered as he grabbed the back of Louis' head again. 

Louis turned Harry around to face him and pushed Harry up against the window/wall. He gripped the back of Harry's neck and pulled him in for a long kiss. His other hand rested on the small of Harry's back as he pulled him closer, if that were even possible. 

The kiss led to making out and soon Louis' hands reached to Harry's button up shirt and he started to unbutton each. He broke the kiss in order to focus more and Harry noticed his hands were shaking a bit. 

Harry stopped him. "Hey hey hey," he took a hold of his hands and his green eyes met Louis' blue ones. He raised his eyebrows at Louis. "You alright?" He asked. 

Louis let out a deep breath and nodded. Harry then noticed Louis' eyes scan over Harry's exposed chest. "You have very nice tattoos," Louis said, tracing a finger along the large butterfly across Harry's stomach. 

"Thank you," Harry accepted. He then decided to reach over and help Louis take off his own shirt, which was just a simple black t-shirt that hugged his body just enough to show the curves on his sides. 

Louis had a fair amount of tattoos himself, one being large words below his collarbones saying 'it is what it is'. "Wow," the word escaped Harry's lips before he could stop himself. 

"What?"

"You're just-" Harry couldn't even put it into words. "You're beautiful?" Harry shrugged and Louis chuckled at Harry's word choice. Louis leaned back in and kissed Harry softly on the lips. Harry then finished up unbuttoning his own shirt and took it off completely. 

Louis' eyes widened in shock, but not in a good way. Harry was confused for a second, but then he realized...the bruises. From Jimmy. They were scattered across his ribs and by his collarbones and shoulders. Harry didn't think they were that noticeable, but Louis seemed to have noticed even through the cluster of tattoos. 

It seemed as though Louis couldn't speak. "Fuck, who-who did this to you?" He asked, voice so soft it was almost a whisper. 

"The relationship I just got out of," he explained and didn't want to go much further into it. He also didn't want Louis to feel guilty or even go easy on him in bed. He wants to be fucked. "But 's okay though," Harry shrugged again and Louis looked confused. "I grew to almost..like some of the pain? I know it seems fucked up but-"

"Oh-"

"Kinda distracted me from things-"

"Right-"

"Especially in bed-"

"Oh, wow-"

Things were getting to be awkward and Harry could sense that Louis was uncomfortable. Harry walked closer to Louis and put his arms around his neck, looking as deep into his eyes as he could. "What I'm saying is I don't want you to go easy on me. I like it rough," he smiled, revealing his dimples as he winked at Louis. 

Louis replied by giving Harry his signature smirk that Harry wants to tattoo on his forehead. Louis loops his fingers through Harry's belt loops on his jeans and tugs at them slightly. "Let's get these off, yeah?"

Harry leans in and begins kissing Louis while Louis unbuttons Harry's jeans. He starts to struggle to pull them down, since they're so tight on Harry, and that causes them both to laugh. 

"You had to wear the most difficult, tightest clothing tonight, didn't you?" Louis laughed as Harry began to help him out with taking off his jeans. 

"Had to make the person work for it," Harry said, giving Louis a wink this time. 

Louis nodded in satisfaction. "Okay, okay, I see you, pretty boy," he starts unbuttoning his own jeans. Harry lets out a small laugh as they both take off their underwear. "Lay down," Louis demands, but he's still giggling so he seems soft. More comfortable. 

Harry lays down and Louis straddles his hips. The two decide to take a second to admire each other's bodies, especially their dicks. Harry was shocked at how big Louis was, but then again he wasn't. He seemed like someone who had a big dick. Looking at it made Harry's mouth water. 

Louis had beaten him to it because within seconds Louis had taken Harry in his mouth almost all at once. Harry let out a loud gasp in shock that turned into a low moan as he closed his eyes. His mouth was so warm and wet around Harry's cock. He felt Louis' lips slide up and down his dick while one of his hands moved along the bottom. He took another deep breath in and decided to open his eyes and look down only to meet Louis' eyes looking straight back at him while he hollowed his cheeks. He looked obscene. That only made Harry's dick twitch inside Louis' mouth and no, he couldn't be THAT close already. 

Louis pulled his mouth off. "You're too easy," Louis said, moving his hand up and down Harry's length with confidence. "Don't worry, baby, I'll take good care of you," and Harry instantly got the chills. 

Louis got up and went over to the desk where he grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom. Harry was still panting from seeing Louis' mouth on him. 

Louis sat back down on the bed and opened up the lube, squeezing a bit on his fingers. Harry was holding his breath in anticipation. Louis spread Harry's legs open with his hand that didn't have lube on it and looked up to see Harry's reaction. And boy, was Louis satisfied seeing the look on Harry's face. So responsive and Louis barely touched him. 

Louis slowly began to rub the lube over Harry's hole, teasing him. Harry let out an impatient moan only for Louis to shut him up. "Shut up, bitch." It wasn't a scold, it was an order. A sexy, arousing, and alerting order. Fuck, Harry needed more. 

As if on cue, Louis inserted a finger inside Harry, immediately getting a reaction from Harry. "More," he whispered, hoping that Louis, would hear it. Louis obliged and inserted another finger with ease. Harry groaned aloud as Louis twisted and curled his fingers. Harry gripped the cream colored sheets next to him as his back arched. He was close yet again just by Louis' fingers. 

Louis pulled his fingers out as if he knew Harry was close. He reached for the condom and tried to tear open the condom with his teeth, but it wasn't sexual at all. He tried to get it opened with his hands but couldn't do it since there was lube on one hand so he tried using his teeth and it just wouldn't open. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Harry let out a loud laugh, instantly feeling even more comfortable with this guy he just met. 

"Gimme," Harry reached his hand out for Louis to give him the condom but Louis refused. 

"I can open a damn condom," he barked back. Harry gave him a 'really?' look which caused Louis' face to soften in defeat. He sighed after a second of silence and handed Harry the condom. Harry opened it with ease and Louis rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he said, pinching Harry's side, making him squeal then immediately cover his mouth. Louis raised his eyebrows, but didn't comment. 

Louis finally rolled the condom onto his cock and lined himself up with Harry's hole. He hovered over Harry as he slowly slid in, making Harry let out a slow breath. His lips were parted, being a perfect invitation for Louis to connect their lips. 

Louis began moving his hips and Harry wanted to move his along with him, but Louis stopped him, disconnecting their lips. "Mmm, let me take care of you, baby," he said, then glanced down at Harry's collar, silver letters shining at him. "I mean..bitch." He gave Harry a small smile that caused Harry to become puddy in Louis' arms, willing to do anything to please him. 

Beads of sweat gathered on Harry's forehead, hair beginning to stick. Louis continued moving his hips again, still being gentle. Harry needed more. "Faster," Harry almost commanded, which caused Louis to raise an eyebrow in question. 

"Excuse me?" He asked. Louis' demeanor changed so suddenly, as if he was almost a different person. His pupils grew and his eyes got darker, almost like the color of the ocean at night. Harry didn't know how to respond. 

"I-"

"You do not tell me what to do, bitch. Who's the one whose dick is inside the other right now?" His words were sharp and Louis' fingernails dug into Harry's side. Harry stayed quiet. "That's what I thought," he spat. After a few more seconds of silence, Louis spoke up again. "Turn over," he demanded. "Hands and knees." Harry obliged quickly and Louis didn't let his dick slip from inside Harry. 

Louis grabbed onto Harry's hips and Harry finally got what he wanted. The sounds of slapping skin flooded into Harry's ears as Louis hit in the right place with each thrust. Louis had a rhythm, and he kept it while Harry gripped the sheets and clenched his eyes shut. Little moans escaped his lips, but he tried to remain as quiet as possible, not knowing the extend of the noises he was allowed to make. 

Louis slowed down and almost came to a complete stop when he gripped the back of Harry's hair and pulled him up so he was on his knees, back pressed against Louis' bare chest. Both of them are panting as Louis caught his breath to whisper in Harry's ear. "Let me hear you, bitch," he bit on the side of Harry's ear while his had went down Harry's chest and finally to grip his cock, fingers wrapping around, but not moving. "Let me hear all the noises you can make for me." He moved his hand just a little, making Harry whimper, only to have it off in what seemed like a second. 

Harry's eyes stayed shut as Louis released his hair and pushed him back down. Harry was finally able to let out all the noises he's wanted to make. He just let loose, so when Louis began pounding into him again, a loud groan left his lips as he went to bite down on the sheets. "Yeah, bitch? Making those noises for me? Hm?" 

Moan after moan and grunt after grunt were coming out of Harry. He wasn't holding back anymore. Louis gripped Harry's shoulders as he continued to pound into Harry. He then dragged his nails down Harry's back, causing Harry to whimper and groan at the same time. He was close, that's for sure, and Louis knew. 

"You gonna cum for me bitch? Huh?" Fuck. Harry's stomach tightened and he knew he couldn't last much longer. Louis reached around and wrapped his hand around Harry's cock again, moving it to the rhythm of his thrusts. Harry's arms weakened, elbows shaking. Louis spoke again. "Cum for me baby." He clenched his eyes shut tighter and let out what seemed like the loudest moan he's ever done, releasing into Louis' hand. 

Louis pulled out of Harry and took the condom off. Wait what? Harry was confused, but too dazed to question. He flipped Harry back over so he was on his back. "Open," he demanded, and oh. Cheeks red, Harry obliged and opened his mouth, looking up at Louis one last time before he fluttered his eyes closed. Louis jerked his dick until he released into Harry's mouth, letting out a soft groan. Some landed on Harry's cheeks and eyelashes, painting his skin with white streaks. 

Harry swallowed what made it into his mouth, not really knowing what to do next. Still panting, Louis dragged his thumb across Harry's eye. He opened Harry's mouth again and stuck his finger inside, watching intently as Harry sucked on his thumb, eyes still closed. "Fuck, Harry," he said. 

Harry finally fluttered his eyes open again to see Louis' cheeks red and sweat on his forehead. He's never seen a more beautiful sight. Louis smiled at him and, okay, now he's never seen anything more beautiful. The way the sweat on his skin makes him glow as if he was a literal angel. Harry was stunned and couldn't help but smile back as Louis took his thumb out of his mouth. 

"Not bad for a bitch," Louis commented as he leaned down and lightly pecked at Harry's lips. Harry chuckled and shrugged. "Shower and round two?" Louis asked as he got up from the bed and Harry's eyes widened. 

"Uh-"

"I'm kidding, I wrecked the fuck out of you. You could never take round two from me," he said and Harry knew what he was doing. He was challenging him. 

Harry sat up on his elbows and narrowed his eyes at Louis. "Are you challenging me?" He asked. 

"Am I?" Louis flirted as he grabbed two of the towels from the closet as he walked backwards into the bathroom, eyes still locked on Harry. He tried to be smooth until his back came into contact with a wall. It startled Louis, causing Harry to laugh at his effort to be sexy. 

"You tried," Harry said and Louis rolled his eyes. 

"Just get your bitch ass in here," Louis demanded and Harry giggled as he followed Louis into the bathroom where Harry proves Louis wrong. He most definitely can take round two. Besides how can he say no to shower sex? 

More than that, how could he say no to Louis?


End file.
